More Than an Apprentice
by Kieran Envy
Summary: Slade has kidnapped Robin  Tim Drake . Now Nightwing has a choice to make, but will it be the right one? How will Batman react to his ward's decision?
1. Prologue

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to DC Comics._

_Author's Note: May be slightly OC and AU. _

_Slash! Pairing: Sladin_

_Rated: M for later chapters_

_Summary: Slade has kidnapped Robin and he has a new plan, will Nightwing go along with it or will he listen to Batman._

More Than an Apprentice

Prologue

_It had been an hour ago that I last saw my adoptive brother Tim Drake. An hour ago since he asked me about my pretend vacation. Half an hour since Tim aka Robin had been kidnapped._

_But only fifteen minutes ago that Slade made me, Nightwing, a new proposition:_

"_I will return, the fake Robin, and never harm anyone else that you care about if you give yourself over to me. You are all I want apprentice, but I can settle for the new Robin. The choice is yours Nightwing. And don't make me wait," Slade threatened._

_I had so little time to decide what I was going to do. On one hand I'd be saving everyone, my father (Batman/Bruce Wayne), my lover (Oracle formerly Batgirl/Barbara Gordon), my brothers (Red Hood/Jason Todd, Robin/Tim Drake), my sister (Batgirl/Cassandra Cain), and my numerous friends. But on the other hand I would be playing into Slade's trap and right into my arch nemesis' arms._

_Either way I was going to suffer but that doesn't mean that Tim had to suffer too. Slade has brought me so much physical and mental misery and pain, I just couldn't let him do the same to Tim; especially when I could stop it._

_There truly had been only one choice from the beginning, I, Nightwing, would just have to say good bye to the life I dreamed of. I already knew Slade would force me into apprenticeship and there would be no way to stop it from happening._

_The only thing I could be sure of was to not tell anyone of my plan, or rather Slade's plan. No, I would have to make everyone think Slade wanted a newer, younger model, Tim, and that I, Nightwing, wasn't going to let Tim suffer the same fate I had. When Tim was returned safely, they would all be so preoccupied and worried about his experience that it would be hours before they noticed that I wasn't there._

_I'd tell Tim to tell everyone that I, Nightwing, got into a battle with Slade and told Tim to flee; that I'd be right behind him. Everyone, of course, would be pissed that I went to rescue Tim alone. Hell, maybe they would come looking for me and save me from my fate. But I know Slade well enough to know that he would never stop hunting his 'Little Bird.' The only thing I, Nightwing, could wish for was death, because I know that death would be the only thing that would stop Slade; I think._


	2. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to DC Comics._

_Author's Note: May be slightly OC and AU. Sorry this took so long, I was having trouble figuring out how to add chapters._

_Slash! Pairing: Sladin_

_Rated: M for later chapters_

_Summary: Slade has kidnapped Robin and he has a new plan, will Nightwing go along with it or will he listen to Batman._

More Than an Apprentice

**Chapter 1 Setting the Plan in Motion**

Everyone stood around the Bat-Cave distressed. Tim was missing in action (MIA) and the only thing everyone else knew was that Slade was behind it. They had received a different message than Nightwing had; Slade knew how Nightwing's mind worked and for his plan to work only Nightwing could be allowed to know his true motives behind his kidnapping Robin.

While everyone was bickering about what to do Nightwing had remained silent and snuck out. It wasn't until Barbara noticed that he hadn't said anything that they finally noticed he was gone.

"Dick?" she suddenly questioned.

Everyone paused and looked around for Nightwing.

"Richard!" Batman shouted and when he got no answer he growled, "Damn it!"

Everyone scattered about, Batgirl hit some keys on Nightwing's laptop on accident and Slade's voice rang out into the Bat-Cave.

"Good evening, Nightwing. I trust it's been a pleasant evening. No?" Slade smirked, "Well, by now you know that Robin is with me. Now don't make that face, I have a proposition for you, apprentice. I'll make you a deal; I will never harm anyone that you care about ever again. You want to know what price I'm asking; I can see it on your face. I only ask that you hand yourself over to me.

"See how easy this game of cat and mouse could end. Of course I wouldn't mind starting a new game with the new Robin; it might not be as fun but… You have twenty minutes to make up your mind. And when you do, meet me at the abandoned warehouse on 5th and Center, and come alone.

"Although I don't really think I need to tell you after all you and I are so very much alike. _Sighs_. Still in denial I see. And don't tell the Bat, it's just you and me kid. Oh, and the more you keep me waiting the less I can guarantee Robin's safety. See you then."

The screen goes black and everyone is staring at it in silence.

"Shit!" Jason mumbles under his breath.

Meanwhile

Nightwing had slipped out the door while everyone else argued; he had never seen the Bat family act quite like that before and was now wondering if this was how they reacted when Slade first kidnapped him.

He entered through a warehouse window; he was quiet and stealthy as he lurked in the dark waiting for any sign of life. Then he saw it a bright white light in the middle of the room, it appeared as simply and quickly as someone flipping the switch. In the middle of the light stood Robin. Nightwing slowly made his move. Slade was nowhere to be seen and that made Nightwing worry and very cautious. Finally Nightwing had no choice but to step into the light to approach his little brother.

At this Robin violently shook his head no. Nightwing saw and paused to take in the scene; Robin was chained from the ceiling by his wrists and was being gagged. Nightwing without thinking rushed in to free Robin; this was when Slade made his move. He leaped out of nowhere and kicked Nightwing in the ribcage. Nightwing flew to the right and landed on his side, he got up holding his left side and estimated at least one broken rib if not more. Nightwing coughed and spat out blood on the floor; the blood left a small red trail from the corner of his mouth to the bottom of his chin.

"Slade," he seethed as he wiped away the blood.

"Nightwing, so nice of you to drop in," Slade remarked.

Slade circled around Robin as if inspecting him; he gently stroked Robin's hair. At this Nightwing flew at Slade punching and kicking blindly. Slade easily side stepped and blocked all of his attacks. Slade pinned Nightwing to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk. Nightwing, you know better than to attack blindly," Slade scolded.

"Don't touch my brother!" Nightwing yells through gritted teeth.

Slade chuckles and lets Nightwing up. Nightwing slowly stands up.

"Let him go, Slade," Nightwing demands.

"I'm guessing you've made your choice, it's really no surprise," Slade remarked.

Slade releases Robin, who goes to stand by Nightwing and fight.

"Get out of here Robin, I'll handle Slade," Nightwing orders.

"I can't leave you," Robin cries out.

"GO!" Nightwing orders then lies, "I'll be right behind you."

To reassure Robin, Nightwing flashes him a bright smile and takes on a fighting stance. Robin swallows the lump in his throat then nods. He runs out of the warehouse and doesn't stop until he reaches the Bat-Cave.

Nightwing turned to Slade and switched from a fighting stance to a defeated one.

"What do you want from me?" he sighs.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said I wanted you. Although you are a bit old for an apprentice," Slade replied in a bored monotone.

"Fine! Let me rephrase," Nightwing said exasperatedly, "Why do you want me, if I'm too old to be an apprentice?"

"Who ever said I didn't?" Slade responded.

Nightwing quirks an eyebrow in confusion; that is barely visible through his mask. Slade chuckles at the puzzled look on his face and slowly circles around Nightwing. Nightwing can feel Slade's eyes boring into him. Nightwing turned to face Slade only to find him gone. Nightwing sighs in relief then goes to leave. Slade jumps down in front of him in a threatening manner. Nightwing startled takes an involuntary step backwards. Slade moves forward and grabs Nightwing's wrists.

"And where do you think you're going?" Slade seethed, "We had a deal! If you plan to dishonor that deal I can promise you, that when someone you care about goes missing, the next time you see them you will be gazing upon their cold lifeless body!"

Nightwing's eyes shot wide open then slowly replied, "I thought you were letting me go."

It was barely a whisper but Slade heard it. He couldn't help but laugh at Nightwing's naivety. Nightwing felt his face grow hot as he blushed at his own stupidity.

"Wishful thinking," Slade mused angrily.

"Someone's a grouch today," Nightwing muttered.

"Perhaps, I just don't like it when my things go missing," Slade commented.

"I'm a person, Slade, not an object," Nightwing stated coldly, "_You don't own me_!"

"I beg to differ, little bird," Slade retorted, "Whose arms are you in? Who did you make a transaction with?"

Nightwing looked down and to the left, morose filling his face.

"That's what I thought. You _belong_ to _me_, little bird, so you had better get used to it. It really has been too long hasn't it," Slade remarked, "Don't worry I'm sure you will get use to my company, again."

And with that Slade pulled him in closer letting go of his wrists and grabbing onto his upper arms. Nightwing looked up at Slade's masked face unable to hide his fear. Slade quickly spun Nightwing around; holding Nightwing's arms down with his left arm. Slade used his right arm to press a cloth against his mouth and nose. The smell of chloroform invaded Nightwing's nose and burned is lungs as he tried to breathe.

"Sorry, just a formality," Slade whispered, "After all, I can't let you know where we are going."

Nightwing struggled against Slade uselessly, he felt his arms and legs going numb and he was having difficulty breathing. Then everything went black as Nightwing lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to DC Comics._

_Author's Note: May be slightly OC and AU. There is some repetition in this chapter._

_I would also like to thank everyone for the reviews, it is greatly appreciated._

_Slash! Pairing: Sladin_

_Rated: M for later chapters_

_Summary: Slade has kidnapped Robin and he has a new plan, will Nightwing go along with it or will he listen to Batman._

**Chapter 2 Return to the Bat-Cave and a Long Story**

Just as the others were running out of the Bat-Cave Robin entered.

"Tim!" they all cried out.

"Are you alright?

"What happened?

"How'd you escape?

"Where's Dick?" they all asked at the same time.

"I'm fine," Tim mumbled then walked past everyone.

They all turned and watched Tim. Half an hour later of just staring at the entrance to the Bat-Cave Tim breaks down. He falls to his knees and begins to sob violently. The sobs racked his entire frame as he shook.

"Tim, what's wrong?" Batman asked concerned.

"He… He p… Pr… Promised," Tim wailed.

"Who promised?" Barbara urged.

"Di… Dick," Tim sobbed.

Everyone exchanged glances then looked eagerly at Tim, waiting for him to continue.

"Tim, what did Dick promise," Batman asked.

Tim swallows hard but doesn't answer.

"Tim, this is really important son. What did Richard promise?" Batman asks again impatience growing in his voice.

"He… He promised…" Tim began pausing to swallow, "He said 'I'll be right behind you.' He lied!"

Batman looked ominously at the others, Tim was still sobbing, Barbara was on the brink of tears, Jason looked absolutely livid, and Cassandra looked vexed.

"Tim, tell me everything," Batman ordered.

Tim wiped away his tears but his breathing was still labored. He nodded then looked up at Batman.

**Tim's Story**

_Tim entered the Bat-Cave and got dressed to go on patrol. He saw Nightwing sitting at the computer. Nightwing pulled his mask off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Tim walks over to him and leans over the back of Nightwing's chair._

_"Hey, Dick! Whatcha doin'?" he asked._

_"Trying to figure out what Slade is planning," Dick muttered quietly._

_"Aren't you on vacation?" Tim replied._

_Tim knew Slade was Dick's obsession, like the Joker to Batman, but he truly didn't know anything about the man. Except he had a way of angering, and even scaring, Dick beyond all reason._

_"Yeah, so," Dick answered._

_"So if your on vacation then why are you stressing yourself out by working on a criminal case? Shouldn't you be relaxing?" Tim questioned moving from the back of the chair to stand next to Dick._

_"Just because I'm not working that doesn't mean I'm not going to work on a case," Dick answered in a huff._

_Tim stares at the floor and asks, "Dick, can I ask you something?"_

_"Well, you just did but you can ask me another," Dick teases flashing Tim a dazzling smile._

_"Why is it you never take a real vacation?" Tim asked nervously._

_Dick is taken back by the question but answers, "Well, there are many reasons. But the one that comes to my mind the most is that evil never takes a vacation. It would be a lot more work to have to help out if you were farther away and not already helping out. Why?"_

_"Oh, no reason. I was just curious," Tim replied._

_Tim nods then walks out of the Bat-Cave. He felt stupid first he basically stated he didn't know the first thing about criminals to Dick and second because he forgot to grab his R-Cycle. Well there was no way in hell he going back for it now, so he might as well get on with the patrol._

_Tim walked all the way to the heart of Gotham City. He tried to keep his eyes peeled open for danger but his heart just wasn't in it. Suddenly a flash a black caught his attention. He jerked his head upwards but it was too late. A strong arm wrapped around his neck in a sleeper hold. Robin tried in vain to fight off his attacker but soon lost consciousness._

_When Robin woke up the first thing he noticed was a splitting head-ache, the second thing he noticed was a very bright light over-head. Frowning at the brightness the third thing he noticed was his missing mask. And as he tried to sit up and cover his eyes the last thing he noticed was his arms were strapped down to his side with wide leather belts._

_Robin begins to panic and in his panicking struggles to get free. He hears a low chuckle and a man walks into the light._

_"That is quite enough," the man said in a calm monotone._

_Robin stops his struggling and looks at the man. The man is wearing a black and bronze mask with only one eye hole. Robin feels the fear seeping into his body and with no mask the fear was visible in his blue eyes._

_"As I thought, you are not **my** apprentice," Slade mused, "So tell me, what does **Grayson** go by now?"_

_Robin's eyes widen in shock and his jaw falls open._

_"Of course I know who **my** apprentice really is. Now answer me," Slade informed in a threatening manner._

_Robin didn't like the way Slade was saying '**my**,' it was like he was defending his right over a piece of property._

_"He… He goes by Nightwing," Robin answered reluctantly._

_"Tell you what I'm going to do," Slade said menacingly, "I'm going to let you up and you're going to get in contact with Nightwing. Then you're going to sit back and be a good little boy. And don't even think about trying to escape, because if you try I will kill you."_

_Robin nodded and Slade un-strapped him from the medical table he was lying on. He glared at Slade and slowly sat up._

_"Who are you?" Robin asked seething._

_Although he couldn't see Robin knew Slade was smirking under his mask._

_"Slade," he answered then let out a low chuckle as Robin went ashen; confirming Robin's worst fears._

_Robin slowly stood up and Slade led him over to an elaborate computer system. Robin glanced up in awe at all of the screens then took notice that his oldest brother was on every single one of them; except one. The blank screen in the center, the one with the keyboard directly in front of it. Slade pushed him down into the chair and Robin reluctantly got to work._

_"So are you some sort of stalker or something?" Robin asked out of nowhere, trying to distract his captor._

_The question caught Slade off guard, but he didn't flinch, just remained silent._

_"I take that as a no," Robin replied, "So if you're not a stalker then why do have pictures of the same person everywhere?"_

_"Because I **was** keeping tabs on **my** apprentice, then he disappeared. I found it strange when a younger Robin showed up again, then disappeared, and then you showed up in his place. Of course I knew the second appearance wasn't **my** apprentice either. So it got me to wondering where the **real** Boy Wonder was," Slade explains, "The only reason why you are here is to be the bait for a much bigger fish."_

_Robin paused and stared up in horror at Slade. 'Just how long has he been after Dick,' he wondered._

_"Shouldn't you been working," Slade threatened._

_Robin glared at Slade in defiance. As he turned back to work he didn't see the fist flying at his face. Slade's fist made contact with Robin's cheek, causing his head to snap to the side, and pain exploded throughout Robin's head._

_'How can Dick handle one hit let alone multiple,' Robin wondered._

_"That was a warning shot, now get back to work or the next one will shatter your jaw," Slade warned._

_'He can hit harder!' Robin thought._

_Robin winced and continued to connect Slade's computer to Nightwing's laptop. After several more minutes Robin finally connected, Slade pushed him out of the chair. Robin unceremoniously landed on the floor and as Slade sat down he put his foot on Robin's back, pinning him to the floor. Robin began struggling and couldn't hear Slade over his own grunts. Slade relayed his message then in record time accessed Batman's and sent a similar message. Robin stared up at Slade in horror._

_"You tricked me," he whispered._

_Slade looks down at Robin and grins, and although Robin can't see it he knows it's there._

_"Why?" Robin asked, his eyes welling up with tears._

_"I wanted to see how you would fare as an apprentice. It truly is a shame that the **real** Robin is too old, he was perfect," Slade mused._

_Robin sobered up quickly and asks, "If he's too old to be an apprentice, then why are you after him?"_

_Slade pulls Robin up from the ground and leads him back to the medical bed. He forces Robin down and straps him in. He placed Robin's mask back on. Robin stared up at him in confusion. Slade turned away._

_"Hey!" Robin shouted, "I Asked You A Question!"_

_Slade turned around and grabbed hold of Robin's hair._

_"You might want to watch who your talking to," Slade growled._

_Robin swallowed the lump in his throat. Then let out a gasp of air._

_"That's better," Slade replied releasing Robin's hair._

_Slade turned away again, this time towards a small dental table._

_"You still didn't answer my question," Robin stated quietly._

_Slade turned around and said, "I don't really think that's any of your business… But I suppose I'll indulge you, after all you may never see Nightwing again. He was fifteen when he became my apprentice. I spent six months planning on how to get him to join me. My plan worked perfectly and I had my perfect apprentice for two weeks."_

_"Two weeks? That's it?" Robin interrupted._

_"Yes, your 'big brother' opted for death over being my apprentice," Slade stated then mused, "Such a flair for the dramatics, must be from being raised in show business."_

_"Why are you so obsessed?" Robin asked before he could stop himself._

_"Because I don't like it when **my bird** escapes," Slade replied simply._

_Robin's eyes narrowed and said, "He's not yours, Slade, he escaped you and got his freedom."_

_"Grayson is **mine**. Make no mistake about that," Slade retorted, "I **let** him go the first time. He would have lived long enough for his friends to die and still be saved."_

_"You're crazy," Robin exclaimed._

_"How does it feel knowing you're the reason for **Nightwing's** capture? How does it feel knowing he's going to be at my mercy, and it's **entirely your fault?**" Slade taunted effectively changing the subject as the guilt began to seep in.._

_Robin struggled against the restraints so he could strangle Slade. Slade shook his head then turned to a small dental table. He picked up a syringe, got a strong hold on Robin's right arm, and then injected its contents into Robin. Robin's vision goes blurry then everything goes black as he passes out._

_When Robin came to he found himself in an empty warehouse and chained from the ceiling with his arms above his head. Slade stalked over to him._

_"Good you're finally awake. I'd hate for Nightwing to get here and think you were dead," Slade remarked._

_Slade reached up to Robin's mouth and shoved a rag inside then proceeded to put duct tape over his mouth._

_"Don't worry, I'll take **very** good care of Nightwing," Slade soothed._

_Slade stalked away into the darkness. Moments later Nightwing entered through a window, and a bright light over Robin turned on shortly after that. Nightwing moved towards Robin, who shook his head violently no. But Nightwing didn't heed the warning._

_Slade jumped out and kicked him, sending him flying across the room. Slade proceeded to provoke Nightwing, who flew at Slade in a blind rage until Slade pinned him to the floor._

_"Tsk, tsk. Nightwing, you know better than to attack blindly," Slade scolded._

_"Don't touch my brother!" Nightwing yelled through gritted teeth._

_Slade chuckled and let Nightwing up. Nightwing slowly stood up._

_"Let him go, Slade," Nightwing demanded._

_"I'm guessing you've made your choice, it's really no surprise," Slade remarked._

_Slade released Robin, who went to stand by Nightwing and fight._

_"Get out of here Robin, I'll handle Slade," Nightwing ordered._

_"I can't leave you," Robin cried out._

_"GO!" Nightwing ordered then lied, "I'll be right behind you."_

_To reassure Robin, Nightwing flashed him a bright smile and takes a fighting stance. Robin swallowed the lump in his throat then nods. Robin whites out as he headed back to the Bat-Cave._


	4. Chapter 3

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to DC Comics._

_Author's Note: May be slightly OC and AU. _

_I would like to once again say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And I would like to apologize if certain characters don't really sound like they're supposed to._

_Slash! Pairing: Sladin_

_Rated: M for later chapters_

_Summary: Slade has kidnapped Robin and he has a new plan, will Nightwing go along with it or will he listen to Batman._

**Chapter 3 Analyzing**

The Bat-Clan looked at each other in confusion. It was no secret that Slade was obsessed with Dick, this had been going on since he had led the Teen Titans as Robin. Still the question was what did Slade want with Nightwing; after all Nightwing was twenty-two and much too old to be an apprentice.

Batman wracked his brain as he paced furiously through the Bat-Cave. The others merely watched and stayed out of his way. Barbara had gone over to Nightwing's laptop and began processing Slade's message.

"Jason, Cassandra," Batman motioned as he got into the Bat-mobile.

Jason and Cassandra quickly followed on their motorcycles.

"What about me?" Tim cried out, leaping out of the chair he had been sitting in.

"Help Barbara," Batman stated simply.

The three rode out of the Bat-Cave, and headed into the heart of Gotham City. They had the address and while they knew Slade and Nightwing would be gone by the time they got there, they still had hope for finding clues.

"Batman," Barbara said over the communicator.

"What is it?" Batman answered.

"The signal that contacted Nightwing's laptop didn't come from the warehouse," Barbara began.

"What's the address," Batman interrupted.

"See now that's the problem. Slade must have known I'd check, because before I could check anything further I completely lost the signal," Barbara explained then added, "But I'd head towards Bludhaven, that's where the signal died at."

Batman grunted his response, then contacted Jason and Cassandra,

"I want you two to continue to the warehouse, I'm going to follow a lead from Barbara."

Before either could reply Batman cut the connection then headed for Bludhaven.

Minutes later Jason and Cassandra arrived at the warehouse. They entered quickly and quietly. Cassandra scanned the area and made a motion to tell Jason the coast was clear. The two walked towards the bright light in the center of the warehouse. They saw chains hanging from the ceiling, scuffle marks, and a few drops of blood. Cassandra photographed everything then proceeded to collect blood samples. Jason studied the scuffle marks and was able to confirm everything that Tim had said transpired, but this confused Jason and he decided to contact Barbara.

"Hey, Babs," Jason called.

"What do you need Red Hood," Barbara answered.

"I don't think Nightwing put up much of a fight," Jason replied.

"I find that very hard to believe," Barbara responded.

"So do I but, the scuffle marks indicate everything that Tim said, and the ones he couldn't explain only indicate a small struggle. Plus we only found two sets of footprints leaving the building; Tim's and Slade's," Jason explained, "Babs, something's wrong, we found blood. Not a lot, but…"

Jason let the rest of his sentence trail, hoping Barbara would fill in the blanks. Cassandra motioned that she was done.

"We're done Batgirl's heading back with the evidence. Give me Batman's coordinates, I'm going to go help him," Jason directs.

"He's at Nightwing's apartment, he just arrived so if you hurry you can catch him," Barbara informed.

"Thanks," Jason accounts.

And with that Jason and Cassandra go their separate ways.

Meanwhile

Batman drove through Gotham and into Bludhaven. He was visibly seething in his seat. Innocent and guilty bystanders alike ran away in fear. The Bat was in Bludhaven and they wanted nothing to do with him let alone get in his way. Suddenly Slade popped up on the bat-mobile's monitor.

"Slade!" Batman seethed.

"Tsk, tsk, temper, temper, temper," Slade taunted.

"Where is he!" Batman yelled furiously.

"Where's who?" Slade mocked, "Lost someone have you?"

Batman looked ready to punch the screen, and although you couldn't see it through Slade's mask he was smirking.

"Calm down, Bats, after all if you're missing him that much, why don't you start your search at his apartment? Oh, and don't mind the mess, _Nightwing_ and I got into a bit of a disagreement," Slade said before cutting out as quickly as he'd cut in.

Batman knew the abruptness was so he couldn't trace Slade's whereabouts. Instead of damaging the screen Batman settled for pounding his fist on the center counsel.

Batman sped towards Dick's apartment, he knew they weren't there. Telling Batman to come here was just the beginning of the game, the starting point you might say. This was going to potentially be the longest game of cat and mouse in history; and Batman didn't even know it, _yet._


	5. Chapter 4

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to DC Comics._

_Author's Note: May be slightly OC and AU. Sorry this took so long, I was having trouble figuring out how to add chapters._

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a rather nasty case of writer's block. Also thank you for all the reviews, I hope this story will live up to your expectations._

_Slash! Pairing: Sladin_

_Rated: M for later chapters_

More Than an Apprentice

**Chapter 4 What Do You Really Want**

Nightwing slowly began to come to, his head was spinning and he had little white spots dancing across his vision. Nightwing moved his hands to rub his eyes and stopped short when he heard rattling chains. At this Nightwing sat bolt straight up and examined his surrounds.

Of all the things Nightwing was sure of the most obvious was that he was no longer in the warehouse where Slade had been keeping Tim. The next thing he noticed, which was also quite obvious, were chains around his wrists, and ankles. He trailed the chains and saw that they were connected to a brick wall. Nightwing casually noted the small cot he had been placed on. The room he was in, on the other hand, he took great note of. It looked like a dungeon straight out of the old stories about medieval times. With the exception that on the other side of the bars Nightwing could see the elaborate computer system, and what looked like a small doctors office inside of what looked like a glass box.

Slade was sitting on his throne like chair in amusement. Then Nightwing heard Batman's voice, though he couldn't make out what was being said. Then Slade something about his apartment. The memories came flooding back and Nightwing became fully alert.

Slade had dragged, well actually carried, Nightwing to Rookie Officer Richard Grayson's apartment. Nightwing was fighting the drug that Slade had forced him to inhale. He couldn't move or open his eyes, and his mind kept going in and out of consciousness. Finally Nightwing forced himself to regain consciousness and keep it, he slowly opened his eyes and peered up at Slade.

Slade has going through Dick's personal belongings, and packing some of his clothes into a gym bag; including one of his officer's uniforms.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Nightwing mumbled, unconvincingly and barely coherent.

Slade chuckled and answered, "Unless you want to go naked for the next few days I suggest you let me continue."

"Fine, but stay out of my stuff," Nightwing mumbled as a reply, as he pointed to the box Slade had been going through.

"So who is she?" Slade sneered hold up a picture of Barbara Gordon.

Nightwing mumbled something unintelligible, causing Slade to chuckle.

"Amazing what drugs can do these days," Slade mused then turned back to Nightwing, "Personally I think you should forget about her. She's probably not worth your time anyway."  
>With that said, Slade set fire to the picture, Nightwing despite his drugged state leapt at Slade and tackled him. He snatched the picture away from Slade and quickly put out the fire before it consumed the picture. Slade responded with a blow to the back of Nightwing's head. Nightwing was out for a few seconds then attacked Slade again; he pounded his fists into Slade and vice versa. It went on like that until Dick's apartment was in tatters and Slade was forcing him to inhale more chloroform. Nightwing lost consciousness once again and sank into the darkness of his own mind.<p>

Nightwing pulled his thoughts back to the present and saw Slade staring at him.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Slade mused, "I thought I might have given you an overdose on accident. You shouldn't move around so much when someone is measuring dangerous liquids."

Nightwing just glared at Slade then began pulling on the chains around his ankles.

"Already trying to escape," Slade mused to himself then said to his captive, "It's no use, you need my access code for it to release you."

"Arrg," Nightwing shouted frustrated, "What do you want from me!"

Slade smirked underneath his mask but answered the young man's question, "You have yet to learn some patience. You'll find out all in good time… It really is a shame you're too old to be an apprentice."

"No more games, Slade," Nightwing hissed, "Now, what do you want from me since I'm too old to be an apprentice?"

"Whoever said I _didn't_ want you for an apprentice?" Slade rebuked.

"No More Games! What do you want from me?" Nightwing screamed in frustration.

"Companionship, dear boy. Immortality gets boring and it leaves you with nothing and no one," Slade finally answered.

"What are you getting at Slade?" Nightwing asked, the fear rising in his voice.

"I want some amusement and our continuous game of cat and mouse is always amusing. It's something I want to go on _forever_ with," Slade pondered.

"No," Nightwing whispered.

"Yes," Slade smirked, "I _promise_ you that I'll _never_ let you go again. Don't get me wrong, there will be times when I will _let_ you _leave_. Soon we'll have all the time in the world."

Slade entered Nightwing's cage and quickly advanced on him. Nightwing stood up and was surprised to see that Slade was not wearing his mask, and looked down not making eye contact. Slade gripped Nightwing's chin, tilted it up and brought his own down; forcing Nightwing to make eye contact. With one swift movement Slade removed Nightwing's mask revealing the slight fear in his baby blue eyes.

Nightwing opens his mouth in protest, but before he can say anything Slade takes advantage and kisses Nightwing. Slade forces Nightwing to keep his mouth open by roughly inserting his tongue; which _very_ thoroughly explored his mouth. Nightwing struggles to push Slade off of him, but being unable to use his arms properly he settles for biting Slade's bottom lip. Slade grips Nightwing's hair and pulls his head back, breaking the kiss.

"Bite me again and see what happens," Slade warned then continued to dominate Nightwing's mouth.

Nightwing continued to struggle, completely unaware of the friction he causing as Slade held him up against his body. Nightwing, desperate for this to end, attempts to bite Slade again. If Slade had pulled away a second later, his tongue would have been bleeding.

"I consider myself a patient man, but you are the most stubborn, bull-headed person I have ever met. But perhaps that is why I like you so much," Slade commented.

Nightwing scowled, causing Slade to chuckle.

"Such fire and spirit," Slade mused, "You have the most interesting reactions."

Nightwing snorts quietly, but effectively interrupting Slade.

"I wonder, do you still sing? Will you sing for me, little bird?" Slade taunted.

Nightwing's scowl deepened as he replied, "I'm not fifteen years old anymore, Slade. You can't manipulate me into 'singing' for you anymore."

"But you sing so beautifully. Are you really going to deny your master?" Slade continued.

"_You are not my master_!" Nightwing growled.

Slade chuckled then responded, "This is why I'll never tire of you. I love it when you play hard to get, but enough is enough, Grayson. It's time you realize your place in life."

"And just what, exactly, is my 'place'?" Nightwing ground out.

"Right here, by my side," Slade answered. "You're mine, Grayson, so you better get used to it."


	6. Chapter 5

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to DC Comics._

_Author's Note: May be slightly OC and AU. _

_I would like to once again say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And I would like to apologize if certain characters don't really sound like they're supposed to._

_Slash! Pairing: Sladin_

_Rated: M for later chapters_

Chapter 5 Slowly Piecing Things Together

Batman stormed into Dick's apartment and took in the tattered remains.

_Dick really must have put up a fight here. But why come back at all? What was the purpose?_

Then Batman saw it, the picture of Barbara Gordon that Dick _always_ kept in a frame, with singe marks from being set on fire.

_That is just like Dick! Thinking about a picture instead of his own safety!_

Batman then took notice of missing items, several outfits including one of his officer's uniforms, toothbrush, comb, shower items, and several weapons. However, Slade did leave one thing behind, a small drop of chloroform. Batman swabbed it up off the floor just as Jason entered.

"Holy shit! What happened here?" Jason exclaimed.

Without answering Batman tossed his new evidence to Jason. (Who quickly smelled it and made a face as sweetness of it stung his nose.)

"Chloroform," Jason stated, Batman nodded then Jason continued. "He used chloroform on Dick! If he had that then that explains the warehouse!"

"What about the warehouse?" Batman asked gruffly.

"Cass and I checked it out, just like you said to," Jason explained, "And we were surprised to find that Dick didn't put up much of a struggle. But if Slade had chloroform…"

Jason didn't have to finish his sentence; they both knew what he was getting at. It was simple; Dick didn't struggle because he couldn't; if only they knew how wrong they were. Batman and Jason quickly left the scene and headed back to the Bat-cave.

Meanwhile

Cassandra had just arrived back at the Bat-cave, where she was immediately greeted by Tim.

"Any clues to finding Dick?" he asked hopefully.

"We have found evidence, but I'm not sure it will be much help." Cassandra answered carefully.

The two of them walked over to the computer, where Barbara was quietly working. Cassandra gently placed the evidence, she and Jason collected, on a nearby table.

"We have not had much luck," Cassandra stated before Barbara could ask. "Mostly photographs and some samples of blood. We couldn't find any prints, or anyway to track them."

"Tim and I haven't had much luck either," Barbara resigned, "We tried tracking Nightwing directly, through the tracers in his suit, but they're all offline."

"Batman hasn't contacted us yet," Tim stated. He paused a moment as he looked around and frowned. "Where's Jason?"

"He went to meet up with Batman." Cassandra answered.

"According to their locators, they are just leaving Dick's apartment building." Barbara added.

After a short while, Batman and Red Hood arrived with a speed that could only come from their enhanced vehicles. As the two men stalked into the Bat-Cave, they looked upon the eager and concerned faces around the room.

Batman placed the collected evidence on the table near the Bat-Computer. Barbara quickly snatched up the top bag, which happened to contain pictures taken of Dick's apartment. She browsed through them, along with Tim and Cassandra, with wide eyes and gasped when she came across the picture Slade had attempted to burn.

"We also found chloroform." Jason stated.

Three heads immediately looked up and stared at Jason as though he had grown three extra head; the thought of what it meant hanging in the air.

"That explains the lack of fight at the warehouse." Cassandra stated what everyone else was thinking.


End file.
